clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Piasa
The Piasa or Piasa Bird is a monster from Experimental Penguin folklore. This animal's picture was found in a canyon rock wall near a river in the early 19th century in Club Penguin Island, When the local Experimental Penguins, Painted this to warn that there in his territory, And that wall painting is still up today near the same river and canyon wall it was drawn in, But how did they draw it? Well, They made ropes and attached them to wooden poles and gabbed their chalk and drew on the wall. Now back to the beast's backstory. The Piasa is a chimera of monsters, Including: * Face of a penguin with a long beard * Two lower fangs that show * Eagle feet * A dragon body with wings * Deer Antlers * And a hole snake body, With the head not visible (DONT GET ANY IDEAS) with a tail claw at the end The creature was a towering 19 feet tall, Half the size of the Giant Toads, Has a row of 50 small but sharp teeth on each jaw, and has very sharp antler points and some legends state that it breathes fire. How this beast attack was it wait on a cave he lived called "Dragon Cave" which is still up today as it was located, 3 miles from the canyon wall drawing and has a sign with information. As I was saying, It will wait at the mouth of his cave, were theirs another land underneath, 10 feet tall, And will wait slowly and is said to camouflage with the terrain, That experimental penguins get so tricked that if the Piasa gets the right penguin, He swoops down and grabs the penguin, And always bits the penguin's head and so it could die, Lifeless and twitching and eats the body, There two stories that were famous. The first story goes like this: A captain by the name of Ged was leading his tribe of members from their wooden hand-made boat, Walking with their weapons with ropes with sharp points, and his tribes consisted of: Naomi, Hanz, Woolf, Troy, Busch, Weston, Jee, Glason, John, Reg, Cranford, Beter and Clarke were walking from the coast land and noticed the drawing and went slowly and soon they were right at the mouth of the cave and soon, The stupidity of Hanz, He grabbed a broken weapon but still sharp hand-made rock at the end and threw it and while Piasa was camouflage, The broken spear, Stabbed his hand and roared in anger and in-camouflage and they saw him and Piasa was in anger and breath fire and he swooped his hand but the penguins grabbed their weapons and threw their ropes and sharp points and stabbed his back and legs until his eyes turned into a fiery inferno and let out his anger and went up, Making the penguins flying and hit the walls and floor. Soon They ran to the boat and ran to the boat but Ged, Jee, Glason, John, Hanz, Reg and Cranford ran to the boat, Leaving Naomi, Woolf, Troy, Busch and Weston hid behind a large bush and Piasa flew and soon Ged saw that his other tribe-mates were missing but time was running out and packed their weapons but Piasa roared and as soon as they were turning with their rowing sticks, He grabbed the boat and threw it right to the wall, Leaving Jee and Reg deceased with the boat destroyed, but the other's alive. Soon the Piasa flew into the wilderness hunting something else and the group behind the bush were on the cliff telling them that their alive. Soon the group climbed the wall back to safety. The other story depicted the death of Piasa. Another tribe leader named Selantham Coranius had a plan to kill the beast from the dream he had. He and his tribe-mate warriors were waiting at the mouth of the cave, And a soon Piasa came out, They shoot large poison arrows, Yes, Allot of poison from every poison found in dead animals, bugs and plants, And while during the killing process, Piasa was loosing his life and soon after 8 minutes of poison suffering and getting attacked, He fell from his feet and was at the 10 foot drop land but he fell right into the ocean were his body sank but floated for a while. A theory of how the sightings re-occurred in the early 20s was that the Devil had his soul and revived him and he still called Piasa but he is specifically called Re-Piasa, Meaning Revived Piasa. Category:Cryptids